In the machining industry there are numerous devices that perform one or more machining operations on various parts, such as elongated shafts and other elongated objects. Most often, these are automated machines that are computer controlled. Objects to be machined are typically fed into one end of the machine, and then exit the opposite end when all machining steps have been completed. In order to have high productivity with such a machine, some mechanism is required to feed the object in, and then withdraw it from the other end.
One such automated machine is the MAZAK Multiplex 610 as manufactured by MAZAK of Japan. This machine has an internal input chuck to grasp an elongated object in a proper time sequence, perform any desired machining operations, and then pass it to an output chuck. If desired or necessary, additional machining operations can be performed while the output chuck holds the object. After all machining operations are completed, the output chuck releases the object for withdrawal of the completed part through the opposite end of the machine. All of the motions and machining operations are automatically controlled with a computer.
These automated machines can be equipped with a loader to feed raw parts into the machine and with an unloader to removed finished parts. The loader typically has a table for holding a plurality of objects that are to be machined. In proper time sequence, a push rod of the loader is advanced to engage the end of one of the objects and push that object into the machine where it is grasped by the input chuck: the loading push rod is then withdrawn. This is repeated each time an object is to be inserted into the machine. An unloader for these machines is quite similar to the loader except that instead of pushing, it grasps the object and draws it out of the machine.
Typically the loader mechanisms, including a loader for the MAZAK machine, use a push rod attached to a chain that travels over a set of sprockets, one of which is driven through an electronic clutch from a drive motor. The clutch is engaged whenever a part is to be delivered to the automated machine. Position-sensitive switches control the speed and extent of travel of the push rod, and then the withdrawal of the push rod when the object has been delivered to the machine. The unloader is constructed similarly, except that there is a pull rod to remove the object from the machine. In order to accommodate objects of up to ten feet in length, such loaders and unloaders typically are each thirteen feet in length. In the case of the MAZAK machine, the total length of loader, machine and unloader is forty-five feet. It will therefore be recognized that the combination occupies a considerable space within a machine shop.
Other known loader/unloader devices similarly utilize excessive space due to the serially-connected operators and push rod.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for the handling of elongated objects which does not require excessive space adjacent to equipment for which the object handling is to be accomplished.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loading mechanism for automatically loading an elongated object, from a supply of a plurality of such objects, into a machine for the performance of various machining operations thereon.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for automatically grasping and withdrawing an elongated object from a machine wherein various machining operations have been accomplished, the operation of the unloading mechanism being substantially the same as the loading mechanism.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the drawings and a complete description thereof that follow.